The Origin Of Brony Chris Hansen
by Brony Chris Hansen
Summary: At first, Big Wheel was an ordinary student working at a monastery deep in the jungle, until he discovers an ancient artifact that will change his, as well as the universe's destiny. The birth of a warrior, Brony Chris Hansen, is forged. Will he be able to harness an ancient, lost ability and correct the evils he unleashed upon the universe?


Le Epic Meme Stories Presents:

The Origin of Brony Chris Hansen

Prologue: Yiff Blast

Five thousand years ago, the universe was in danger. A powerful deity had gained control of a lost ability, one only the high and mighty Eons would remember. He had harnessed the power of the Yiff Blast and threatened the Five Great Gods of the Universe in a battle that was recorded in the Universal Archives.

 _Time: 5000 years ago_

 _Location: Unknown Moon_

"It's over, Sonichu! You are outnumbered! The power you wield is too dangerous for the universe. Give up the power and come with us. Your sentence in the Vortex Prison will be reduced in return."

Shaggy, head god of the Five Great Gods of the Universe, has been in a very tense and critical standoff. Behind him stands Skipper, Mafia City Man, Dr. Phil, and Garfield, the other gods that make up the Five Great Gods. Whatever unfolds now will shape the destiny of the universe.

"You know I won't do that," Sonichu responded. "I've come too far to surrender. I will control the universe, even if it means killing you all."

"Pray that I don't use more than 20% of my power, Sonichu," warned Shaggy.

Sonichu's hands caught ablaze with a mystical blue flame. "I had planned on pushing you to your limit. You're going to have to use 100 percent if you even want to imagine beating me," sneered Sonichu.

"I've had enough of this fool. We should have just killed him by now," said Mafia City Man.

Mafia City Man dashed forward, drawing his assault rifle.

"No! Get back now, Mafia City Man! He is too dangerous for you to take by yourself! We have to work together," shouted Skipper, but it was too late.

The flames on Sonichu's hands burned brighter and more substantial. Sonichu channeled the flames into a charging beam, smirking at the fate of this foolish welp who dared challenge him. With a thrust of his arms and the bellow of a victorious warrior, Sonichu shouted the words the gods feared. " **YIFF BLAST!** "

A blurred beam of images, with a speed that can only be defined as faster than light, shot forward. Any average mortal can survive looking at a singular picture, however, they would be left scarred for life and unable to function properly for days.

The images flooded Mafia City Man's mind at a speed even his godly mind could not comprehend. Mafia City Man immediately fell to his knees, clutching his head and screaming in pain. As Mafia City Man screamed and convulsed in agony, the other gods stood by watching in shock. They have never seen raw power like this before.

Up until now, a god has never screamed in pain before. They have fought demons and vanquished warlords. It was a surprise to them all, even Sonichu.

"What do we do? We can't just sit here and watch him," said Garfield.

"His fate is no longer in our hands, Garfield," murmured Shaggy.

Mafia City Man suddenly stopped screaming. His limp body fell to the ground, and slowly, he started fading away, as if he was being erased from existence.

"Oh my god. He- He's gone," said Dr. Phil. "Shaggy, what do we do? Sonichu just… _erased_ Mafia City Man."

Shaggy looked on upon the area where Mafia City Man was moments ago, staring blankly at it. "Sonichu. You just made the second biggest mistake in your life. Your first was learning that ability and coming here." Shaggy raised his head towards Sonichu, revealing his eyes which had started gleaming bright blue. "Besides. Whoever said my limit was 100%?"

Shaggy's body erupted in a great blue flame, and his hair started blowing as if there were a strong wind. His shirt was ripped off by the intensity of the fire, revealing Shaggy's chiseled, perfect physique.

The other gods stood in awe, and Sonichu suddenly did not seem so confident as he was moments ago.

"I can _feel_ the power," said Dr. Phil.

Garfield stood with his mouth open. He had not known Shaggy can radiate such power. "Is that-"

"Ultra Instinct," Skipper said. "Shaggy only uses this power - this form when he deems necessary. The Eons say that Ultra Instinct is the highest form of power that has, and ever will, exist in the universe. Shaggy is the only known user of Ultra Instinct."

"Your time is up, Sonichu. You are going to wish you were in the Vortex Prison when I am through with you!"

"That's what you think, Shaggy!" roared Sonichu. "I doubt even your Ultra Instinct will be able to save you from the Yiff Blast!"

Sonichu went to charge up his Yiff Blast, but he didn't get the chance. Before he could even start the charge, Shaggy dashed with the speed of light and with the force of 1,000 hydrogen bombs and Sonichu's body immediately dissolved upon impact.

That would be the end of the tale, and the universe would have been saved, but it wasn't. Sonichu hadn't blindly walked into a fight with the gods of the universe. He had planned for a failsafe. Sonichu had written a book about his findings of the Yiff Blast, and how one may harness this power. He hid this book in a location that he believed could only be found by someone who would be strong enough to find it, and hopefully someone ambitious enough to finish what he started. The universe was never out of danger. It was just on pause. And the resume button is about to be pressed.


End file.
